Conventional wheelbarrows include a large trough or hopper supported by a pair of parallel handle shafts. The shafts extend rearwardly of a front wheel thereby permitting a user to stand between the shafts, grasp the ends of the shafts and lift, move and maneuver the wheelbarrow.
From commercial construction to backyard gardening, the wheelbarrow provides an efficient and economical means for conveying various materials. Because of its widespread use and the different types of work in which it is used, numerous items such as hand tools, gloves, bottled fluids, or other equipment are required when using the wheelbarrow.
In the past, transporting these accessories with the wheelbarrow has meant either placing them in the trough along with the bulk material being transported or hanging the tools on the wheelbarrow shaft. As is readily apparent, such methods are unsatisfactory since the tools are prone to damage due to jostling in the trough or falling off.
A need has therefore existed within the art to provide a means for carrying various tools and accessories needed by a wheelbarrow operator. In addition, it is desirable that any such carrying device be designed so that liquids or fluids within the carrying device are kept level while the wheelbarrow is being moved. Further, it is desirable to have a carrying device which will not interfere with the normal use of the wheelbarrow.